


Batgirl and Robin

by EddyPat



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Barbara Gordon is Batgirl, F/M, Jason Todd is Robin, Multi, Secret Identity, Teen Romance, jaybabs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyPat/pseuds/EddyPat
Summary: A love story between the first Batgirl, Barbara Gordon and the second Robin, Jason Todd.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd, Batgirl/Robin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Introduccions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story from the beginning, Before Barbara and Jason first met. Beforethe events in Death in the Family and The Killing Joke.

On a cold night in Metropolis there was a car accident, the couple died but their child survived. A girl, only three years old was left orphan. Her name was Barbara. Her uncle, chief police James Gordon decided to adopt her and raise her in Gotham, together with his wife and son.

Years went by, the young girl grew up and followed her dream to become one of Batman´s sidekicks. For that she had to train hard until she was fit to patrol the streets of Gotham together with the dark crusader. It went for a long time patrolling the streets at night until she got some news that would make her take a break from her "hobby", as Batman called it.

After she was offered a free course at one of the best schools in Metropolis she had to accept going for a semester since before she was Batgirl, she was Barbara Gordon.

Once the semester was over and summer vacations came, Barbara wanted to go back to Gotham, to see her father and fight criminals at night together with Batman.

"Barbara! It´s so good to see you! How was Metropolis." When she came back the first thing she did was hug her father and noticed he had "cooked" her a nice dinner, given that she arrived until it was late at night, and talked about all she did in Metropolis.

"Good. I thought it would be lonely but it was the exact opposite." She answered happy.

"Well, that´s great. If you keep like that you might even get a schoolarship." 

"That´s right. Hey, how are things going? You know, on the streets." She stared at him as she ate their special homecoming dinner.

"That´s not important. The important thing is that you´re here." He mentioned full of joy.

"Okay, but seriously. You have no idea how much I missed you." She comes closer to her father and hughs him "I missed you to." He hughs her back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jason Peter Todd was on the streets of Gotham one night when the unthinkable happened. He was just a poor boy with terrible parents, his mother was a drug addict and his father low-life criminal who was in jail.

On that day he would the Batmovile parked in a dark alley and decided to steal its tires to sell them and have some extra cash, but he failed to noticed when the dark night returned and stared at him intensely. Then Batman decided to adopt him and turn him into the new Robin.

He loved beating up guys and being out all night fighting criminals. Everything was great, until it was almost time to go back to school.

"Jason, School is about to start and I believe you won´t be able to help me as much as you had done until now." Bruce spoke to Jason as he fixed his tie.

"Ok, but i´m still going to help, right?" He asked, a little afraid he would be told he wouldn´t be able to be Robin anymore.

"Yes, but not as much as before. I don´t have to tell you twice." He said a little angry as he took his suitcase. 

"Right, just asking." Jason spoke as he heard Bruce leaving.

But just as Bruce left, Jason heard the receiver started ringing. "Why is it ringing when only me or Alfred call him?!"

Not knowing what else to do Jason picked up the phone and listen to a female voice. "Um... Alfred! Someone is calling through the receiver and I don´t know who the hell is!"

"What´s the matter, master Jason?" The always-prepared butler came in as he was called.

"The comm is ringing and I don´t know who it is" Alfred listened to Jason panic and took the phone from him. "Let me see" As soon as he picked the phone he heard a female voice talking from the other side.

"Bruce! It´s me... Alfred! It´s so good to hear you! Where´s Bruce?" She spoke happily as she listened to the old butler´s voice after so long.

"Miss Barbara, I didn´t knew you came back to Gotham." He spoke as happy as she was from hearing her voice.

"That´s why i´m calling! Where´s Bruce?" They spoke like a couple of old friends that hadn´t spoke to each other in years. "Oh, you know, working."

"Oh, then i´ll talk to him when he returns or better yet, can you let him know?

"Understood, i´ll let him know. Goodbye." He smile and hung up, noticing the young boy standing next to him.

"Who is barbara?" He asked as he noticed the butler putting on a serious front again. "She´s the daughter of Commisioner Gordon."


	2. First encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion with the Dark night, and the first time meeting with the new Boy Wonder.

"And what is bruce doing talking with jim´s daughter? Does she know he is batman?" Jason started questioning Alfred after he heard who was the mysterious voice on the other side of the receiver.

"No..." The butler simply replied, his expression as unchanging as always but the angsty teen wasn´t gonna let it end there. "Then why is he talking to her?!" 

Alfred simply looked at him like he always looked at him before he answered again. "All in due time, master Jason" An answer Jason didn´t quite accept but still dropped the subject before he stormed angrily

It wasn´t until afternoon that Bruce came back, as soon as he arrived Alfred informed him of the phone call.

"So Barbara came back. Did she tell you where she wanted us to meet?" It was the first thing that Bruce asked after he heard the news.

"I´m afraid she only told me to let you know she came back." The butler answered calmly as he served some tea.

After taking a sip of the tea Bruce decided what to do. "Fine then, hand me the comms." As he received the phone he dialed Batgirl´s number. "Barbara?"

"Bruce?" It took her a little by surprise hearing the voice of her "boss" after such a long time. "So you returned." Even a couple words from him sounded imposing.

"Yes, and..." Before she could finish the sentence she was interrupted. "Meet me at the batcave."

The suddeness of the order took her back a little and couldn´t help but question it. " Did you forget how we work?" Was all he said to her which made her remember how he was.

"Then we´ll meet later" Before she could answer him he hungs up and was thinking on how to deal with his other sidekick. 

"Who were you talking to." But Bruce didn´t had much time to think as jason was spying on him from the other side of the door and entered as soon as the call ended.

"With a partner." Was all he answered but that itself made Jason look confused, "And she´ll come tonight."

"Tonight?" Jason couldn´t help but think it was ridicule to even ask but hearing Bruce telling him so made him feel incredulous and had to know more.

"Is she someone that is more than a partner?" The question took Bruce by surprise and couldn´t help but raise his voice. "Of course not!" 

But even after hearing Bruce yell Jason still felt skeptical about his partner. "Did you invite her to dinner?"

"No, we will talk and that´s all." Bruce said nonchatally as he looked at Jason, which only looked at him in disbelief and muttered ´rude´.

Seeing Jason like that, Bruce sighed as he realized he had to explain things further. "She´s not coming to the manor, she´s coming to the batcave." 

"What? Why?!" Jason couldn´t believe what he was hearing and the next thing Bruce said shocked him even more. "Because the partner i´m talking about it´s batgirl"

"And why is she suddenly coming over? Why hand´t i met her before?" Jason was astonished about hearing there was a Batgirl that he never met. "Because she was away." Bruce simply answer to him as if it was nothing.

"And what i´m supposed to do while she´s here?" Jason stared at Bruce while he went back to his chair and took a sip of the tea. "You´re going to introduce yourself as robin."

"Well, shit." Was all Jason could think of as he was told he was supposed to met another one of Batman´s lackeys.

"You´re gonna like her," Bruce thought the two of the could end up get along pretty well since he knew they were of the same age but Jason wasn´t so sure about that. "And how do you know that?

"That´s enough questions!" Finally Bruce got tired of the incessant questioning and ended the discussion, which was okay with Jason as he stormed out.

Meanwhile, Barbara talked to her father about going out to visit some friends since she came back. He agreed to it but she had to come back home not to late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day went by until nightime, when it was time for the reunion between Batgirl and Batman.

"So you finally arrived," He spoke as expressionless as ever. In contrast, Batgirl was the exact opposite, answering with a bright smile on her face. "Good, it´s time for you to meet someone."

"Sure" While they were talking, Batgirl looked back and sees the kid with a bright red and yellow suit. "Robin! How nice you came from Bludhaven just to see us!

"I´m not him," Jason couldn´t help but growl at the thought of being mistaken for the guy who ran away, which made Batgirl confused. 

"He´s the new Robin, the old one now calls himself Nightwing." Batman was the one to clarify who he was.

"That´s a cool name." While Batgirl was thinking of the old Robin, Jason looked at her and sneered. "Is this really her?"

"What is it?" Batgirl noticed the enmity from the new kid and glared back at him. Seeing this Batman decided to step in. "That´s enough Robin."

"Are you really going to shut me and not her?!" Jason yelled at Batman as he couldn´t believe he was being called for while the girl was just fangirling for the other Robing right next to him.

"Yes." Batgirl tries really hard not to laugh out loud but also ended up drawing the attention fo Batman. "You too Batgirl."

"What about me?!" Ignoring her Batman went to the computer and called for Alfred to bring them some drinks. Meanwhile Jason decided he wasn´t gonna take more of this. "I´m leaving."

"You´re staying." Batman wasn´t accepting Jason´s attitude but Batgirl wasn´t gonna make things easier.

"If he wants to leave then let the prick leave." When he heard her talk Jason decided he wasn´t gonna let that go. "Oh, really?"

"Really." Batgirl wasn´t gonna let him talk to her like that so the two teens stood in front of each other, ready to tear each other´s throats until Batman stepped in.

"That´s enough!" Just one order from Batman and the two of them pulled back, still glaring at each other but not going at it just as Alfred came in with the drinks.

"Here are your beverages," The composed butler acted like everything was normal as he handed the drinks to Bruce and Jason but not to Barbara. "Thank you alfred but i´m not thirsty." 

"Not only she´s a prick but also uptight." Robin muttered which Batgirl wasn´t gonna take.

"Listen you little prick! You better shut up or i´ll make you!" She talked back to Robin as he stood in front of her "See if you can bitch!"

Batman tried to stop them but before he could even say anything Batgirl threw a punch that landed on Robin´s face

"Oh, it´s on!" He grins at her and hit her on the stomach. 

"That´s enough!" They both ignore batman and continue fighting until he stops them, punching Robin and kicking Batgirl.

"What the hell?! What was that for?!" Robin yelled angrily at Batman as he wiped the blood off his face.

"To end your little show." Batman spoke angrily as he glared at his two sidekicks, Batgirl already on her feet and cursing under her breath.

"That goes for you too. We´ll have to work together, the three of us, so I prefer if you didn´t tried to kill each other."

"I wont work with her! Me neither!" Robin and Batgirl screamed at the same time.

"Well, it´s either that or one of you quit." The two of them looked at each other when Batman said that and nodded.

"Fine, but that doesn´t mean he has to like me. The feeling is mutual." The two of them agreed with each other for the first and last time that night.

"Do whatever you want." Already tired, Batman let them have that compromise at least for tonight.

"Good, then i´m going home." Batgirl said that as she got back on her back, not looking back to Batman or Robin.

"We´ll be in touch" After Batman said that, Batgirl got back on her bike and left the batcave, leaving a pissed off Robin and a tired Batman behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A week after that reunion, it was time for summer vacations to end and go back to school for the two teenage vigilantes.

"So, first day of high school tomorrow." Jim Gordon spoke happily as he had dinner together with Barbara. "Yes, i hope it´s not that difficult for me." She spoke honestly as she tried not to think much of tomorrow.

"It won´t be you´re very smart and social." He spoke proudly of her, which made her feel a little akward. "Not that social really." 

Seeing it was a hard topic for Barbara, Jim rubbed her arm and smiled at her. "You´ll still be okay there, trust me." Barbara just smiled back at him and nodded. "I will."

Meanwhile, at Wayne´s Manor, Bruce was having a somewhat similar conversation with Jason.

"I thought I would go to a private school." Jason grumbled begrudgingly, as he was having dinner together with Bruce at the large dinning hall.

Bruce looked at him nonchalantly as he ate the soup Alfred made. "Those are on metropolis, so no." He saw Jason grinding his teeth through the corner of his eye as they finished eating.

The next day, both of them said goodbye to their guardias without realizing they would be going to the same school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never.  
> So, it´s a little late but I thought of saying why start this story. I started shipping Jaybabs after an old comic book where Robin and Batgirl are riding bikes together and he kissed her. Obviously it was Jason and had been shipping them since them. And now with the new Batman´s "The three Jokers" decided to write a story of their love. So hope you enjoy it as much as I do writing it. Still many chapters left to do.


	3. First day of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time they met each other as Batgirl and Robin, now it´s the meeting between Barbara and Jason.

Classes started as usual, only that Barbara and jason had to share classroom but because neither of them knew each other secret identities. for starters they didn´t even knew each other so a week went by before they even had contanct with each other. Jason has noticed the existence of the pretty redheaded girl in her same classes as him, he was charmed by her as soon as he saw her and couldn´t help but fell in love wth her. Meanwhile Barbara did noticed Jason but didn´t fell in love with him, she just found him attractive.

One day during lunch break Jason practiced his art skills making a drawing of the beautiful girl he felt in love with. When he was finished with it he went back to his licked and accidentally bumped into someone, dropping all of his books and notebooks on the floor.

"Hey, watch were you´re going!" Jason growled and glared back to see who bumped him but froze when he saw it was Barbara. 

"I´m so sorry," She apologized as she helped him picked up his stuffs and noticed the drawing laying on the floor. Jason froze, hoping she didn´t noticed it was her.

"Hey, nice drawing," She said with a smile on her face as she gave it back to him. Jason muttered fuck as he took the drawing back. "T-thanks."

"I´m Barbara, Barbara Gordon," She extends her hand to him, "and you?"

"I´m Jason Todd, nice meeting you." He said a little nervious as he shakes her hand, being the first time he talked with the girl he liked.

She smiled at him as they got up. "Sorry about bumping on you, i didn´t meant it." 

"It´s okay, i wasn´t looking either. You´re commisione gordon´s daugher, right?" 

"That´s right, and you were dropped by bruce wayne the other day, right?"

"Yes, he´s looking over me for the time being."

"Cool. And your drawing, who is it from?" She asked a little curious of who it was.

"It´s... A friend from Bruce." He said as he looked away, which made Barbara a little more curious. Jason was so nervous he didn´t knew what to say next.

"We can talk more!" Barbara was also nervous for talking with a cute guy so she ended up talking faster that she intended. "You know, if you want to. I know it sounds weird since we just met but i..."

"I would love that!" He spoke as fast as she did, making her laugh a little. "Really? Thank you." She smiled as she thanked him, not knowing why she sai that.

"Why thank you?" He asked a little confused. 

"Oh, no reason." The bell rings and she smiles at him. "Hey, gotta go to class. Let´s talk later."

"Sure." They started walking to the same direction. "Um, do you have math too?

"Yes, and then lab class?" She asked, to which he answered happily. "Me too!"

"That´s cool." She says as they go together

After classes they said their goodbyes to each other and Barbara started to feel a crush for Jason but didn´t showed it as much as he did.

"Hey Bruce." Jason spoke happily as he came home.

Bruce is taken back since he never says hi after coming from school.

"How did it go at school master Jason?" Alfred spoke while bruce regain his composture.

"It was fine." It was all Jason said as he looked at the two adults.

Alfred and Bruce looked at each other before talking to Jason again."Are you sure it was just fine?"

"Yeah, why you ask?" He was answered normally even though he would be angry by now. "What´s wrong today?" Bruce asked one more time but got the same answer than before.

"Nothing, i´m going to my room." Was alll Jason said before he went upstairs while Bruce looked at Alfred who was as much taken back as he was. "He´s weird today, right alfred?"

"That´s true sir." The loyal butler replied before he resume his duties

Almost right at the same time they were having the same conversation in the Gordon´s residence.

"How did it go at school Barbara?" Jim Gordon asked his daughter as she came home from school "It was good." She answered a little more happier than usual, which got her father a little confused. "I notice you a little odd, are you okay?"

"Yes dad, i´m okay." Barbara laughed at the question like she was acting like a complete different person. "Okay, i´ll trust you." Was all Jim said since he really meant it.

"Well thank you, i´m going to my room." Barbara said as she started making her way to upstairs. "Okay, love you." Jim shouted at her, which she shouted back at him before she went into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hope you liked this short chapter about how the two of them accidentaly met with each other. I was planning on making it so he liked Batgirl but she didn´t liked Robin but also she liked Jason but he didn´t liked Barbara but i think this idea is even better where they don´t like each other as partners but their secret lives have a crush on each other. Let´s see how things develop from here on, shall we?


	4. The start of two friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The improvement in the relationships between Jason and Barbara and Robin and Batgirl.

"It´s been a week since classes started and the suddenly BOOM!! I have a crush on Bruce Wayne´s son. What would Batman say if I go out with him? Would I no longer be his partner? Would the stupid Robin be now his favorite? Well, on second though we´re not even friends, are we?" 

"The girl with the red hair is so pretty! but, how do I say it to her? Would she reject me? Would she tell her dad? What would bruce say? Well, I guess we should start as friends and then wait for the right opportunity to say it. But honestly, i don´t want to be her friend but at the same time maybe that way i´ll get to know her better and that would make it easier to tell her. Right?"

The two teenagers were both trying to understand what had happened today, reaching different conclusions but not having the answers they were looking for.

The next day at school, Jason asked Alfred to take him to school a little earlier so he could wait for Barbara. He waited for her at the entrance but got distracted and didn´t noticed when she arrived.

"Hey Jason!" Barbara said cheerfully to him as she surprised him the moment he got distracted.

"H-hey barbara, how are you doing?" Jason spoke surprised but quickly regained his cool thanks to his training with Bruce

"I´m good, thanks. And you?" She spoke with a smile on her face which made him smile too. "Good, wanna walk?" 

"God why did i say that?" Jason was thinking to himself when Barbara answered him. "Sure, if you want to."

"Thats what i´m asking you." He said a little embarrased over his question until he heard Barbara´s voice. "Sure, and I want something else."

"What is it?" He asked and this time it was her turn to be embarrased. "I also want to be friends, is that okay?"

"Of course!" Jason smiled as he couldn´t help but think that things were going better than he expected.

"Am i going too fast? You know, since we just met yesterday."  
Barbara asked a little nervous but Jason reassured her quickly "No, of course not."

"Cool, then let´s go." Barbara said happily as she and Jason went inside.

They both walked together until first class started and the whole time Jason never stopped starring at Barbara at every class they had together.

"Finally classes are over!" He let out happily as he walked with Barbara outside. "Yeah," was all she answered him as they walked together in silence until Jason couldn´t take it any longer.

"Um, do you have any more friends, besides me?" Jason hated himself for asking such desperate question but luckily Barbara didn´t noticed him and looked a little down. "Unfortunately no. Most of my friends went to other schools like in metropolis." Was all she answer and made Jason feel a little bad for asking that.

"Well, that´s a shame. At least you´re not alone." Jason wanted to cheer her up a little and seeing that made Barbara smile. "Thank you Jason." She answered him as they continued walking

And then the two of them went to their homes, Jason going to the wayne manor, and happy for being friends even though they wanted to be more than that.

"Good, everything is going accordingly. Sure, i haven´t told her yet but that doesn´t matter..." Jason was talking to himself inside his room, pacing around the small room like a caged lion.

"Master Bruce, he´s talking alone, again." Alfred said as he stood outside the room with Bruce, hearing noises coming from Jason´s room.

"About what?" The billionare asked curious as he moved closer to Alfred.

"I wouldn´t know, I can´t understand you from outside." The old butler replied while looking at Bruce getting closer to the door.

"We should be going." Was all Bruce said as he started getting away from the room followed by Alfred. "Good idea."

"...And maybe i could tell her at the end of the schoold year. But i don´t know, maybe it´s too soon..." Without beig aware of what happened outside Jason continued talking to himself, unaware that someone else was having almost the exact conversation with herself in her room.

"Why did i say that?! Maybe he didn´t wanted to be my friend and just say yes out of pity! But whatever, i said it. And even better, i almost fogot I had to work with Robin tonight." Barbara said as she finished thinking out loud, getting ready to go out on patrol as Batgirl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two teenagers became friends and acted like everything was okay, that was until it was time for "work". And since they didn´t knew of each other´s secret identities it would be like starting from scratch.

Barbara was on her room, bored as hell with nothing to do until she got a call from Batman about a bank robbery in progress. She quickly suit up and went to the coordinates he gave her to work again since a long time.

But Batman had other plans. Instead of going himself he sent Robin instead to work with Batgirl, something nor he or Batgirl didn´t enjoyed.

"Sure take your time." Robin said as he saw Batgirl getting on the roof in front of the bank.

"Look who´s talking." She snared back, not wanting to really work with the little prick.

Robin simply ignored her comment before he started talking again. "Batman said it would be just the two of us but honestly I don´t need you."

"And i don´t want to work with someone like you." Batgirl spat back at him, not liking the attitude he was using with her.

"Good, then you should leave." Robin said unamused as he looked over to Batgirl. "Why don´t you leave instead?" She responded back at him as she looked at him, waiting to hear whatever ingenous reply he had ready for her.

"I´m not going, you are." Was all he answered to her before he turned back and looked at what was happening at the bank.

"Do whatever you want but i´m not going" She was starting to get pissed off about this conversation and the only thing she wanted was to shut him up

"Fine, but if you´re staying then you will." Robin spoke shortly as he noticed things were starting to move inside the bank ignroring completely the shocked expression on Batgirl´s face.

"Excuse me?" Batgirl was ready to start punching him again but didn´t wanted to give him an excuse to tell Batman he should kick her out.

Robin ignored the anger in Batgirl´s voice and continued speaking. "You heard me, you don´t like it you can leave." as he said that patroll syrens sounded closer and closer. "You coming?"

Resigned, Batgirl took a deep breath beforeshe answered to him. "Fine, i´ll go. But that doesn´t mean you´re in charge of me."

Robin didn´t cared about whatever protest she had and simply nodded to her. "You go back and i´ll go front." Was all he said before he went towards the roof of the bank. Batgirl glared at him for a moment before she followed him

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside the bank were at least 5 thieves, all of them wearing clown masks indicating they were from the Joker´s gang but from afar they looked just like regular grunts that weren´t that dangerous just some idiots that thought they could do whatever they wanted as long as they said the Joker told them to do it. That made Batgirl and Robin realize they didn´t had to be so careful when dealing with them.

Robin stood in front of the thief to distract him. "Going somewhere?" He said as he punches him. Meanwhile batgirl closes from behind and kicks two thiefs that tried to escape.  
The two of them started going after the rest of the thiefs one by one. 

"There, that was easy." He said as he ties the last of the thief.

"Ok, now what?" Batgirl couldn´t help but think this was a good job. "Handing them to the police, obviously." Robin answered her with a smug on his face, also thinking they did pretty good.

"I didn´t saw you fight but i´m guessing you´re not so bad," Robin said a little embarrassed from his attitude, wanting to make it up to her for watching his back.

"Thanks, i suppose." Batgirl didn´t knew how to react to the sudden change of attitude from Robin but she was too excited from the early fight to even care.

Doing the finishing touches on the present for the GCPD, the two young vigilantes went from roof to roof until they separated, her going back to her house while Robin went to the batcave.

"Back already?" Batman asked stoically, not taking his eyes from the monitor.

"Yes!" Robin answered cheerfully, not even caring the usualy cold attitude from Bruce.

His unusually cherry attitude made Bruce feel dubious about what really happened tonight and turned back to look at Robin. "How did it go?" He asked with a serious tone, staring at his young protege.

"It went well," Unaware of his change of attitude,Robin answered normally. "Batgirl was really helpfull."

"Ok, what happened?" Hearing him praise his partner Batman couldn´t believe nothing weird had happened tonight after how they tried to kill each other last week.

"Nothing, why?" Robin asked not understanding why he was asking him that.

Still not satisfied with that answer, Batman had to know more about what happened but didn´t wanted to put Robin on the defensive. "You didn´t fight?" Was all he asked to him, but so many questions were starting to annoy him. "Of course not!" Robin yelled at him and Batman saw this wasnpt going to get anywhere.

He sent Robin away and continued wworking, while Jason took off his suit and went back to his room replaying the events from tonight and how he started changing his mind about Batgirl.

On her way home Batgirl started remembering what happened tonight. "It was weird how we didn´t fight tonight. We just threw a couple insults at each other but nothing bad. His way of doing things is a little cold but at least it better than Batman. Maybe he´s a good guy even thought he doesn´t look or act like it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are moving steadier, going into the right direction. I will try and continue posting a chapter every week but things are going to get a little hectic in real life for the next few weeks but I will try my best to not disapoint other Jaybabs fans here.


	5. Being honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Barbara´s relationship take a step further.

A couple days had passed since that night at the bank, Robin wasn´t thinking much about Batgirl but Jason couldn´t stop mulling over Barbara since the moment he got to school.

"So it think that the first step should be to invite her to lunch together. I have no idea what she likes or basically anything about her. When I invited her to walk she just told me her favorite color, what she does on her free time and stuffs like that. But i´m still missing more info about her and for that i should get from other sources like her friends, which she doesn´t have any here. Last time I saw her talking with that girl Sophia but I don´t know if she knows a lot of barbara. What to do?"

Jason was too distracted thinking by himself that he didn´t noticed when Barbara came from behind and surprised him. "Hey." Was all she said to him, seeing as it was going to become something regular for the two of them to start a conversation like this.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He spoke more calm now, smiling at her as he tried to forget what he was thinking. "Fine, what do you wanna do today?" Was all she answered to him as they began their new activites.

"Have you had lunch yet?" He asked her innocently but face she made was something he didn´t expected.

"No, i kinda forgot." She told him honestly while rubbing her arm from the akward question. She didn´t wanted him to think she was dumb for forgetting her food but she didn´t wanted to lie to him.

"Do you wanna have lunch together?" Jason asked her with a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"I´d love to but i don´t have any money." Barbara was really sad from having to reject his invitation but the next words he said made her a little happier. "That´s okay, my treat." Just a few words and she felt happier that she would expected.

"Are you sure? I´ll play you later," she said a little embarassed but all Jason did was wave his hand at her. "You don´t have to pay me" He took her hand and started walking to the cafeteria.

"T-thanks." She couldn´t help but blush as she felt his strong hands holding hers.

When they arrived to the cafeteria he let go of her hand and looked at her. "What do you want to eat?"

"Um, maybe a sandwich." She said gently, unsure if she should accept his generosity like that. "Is that all?" Jason asked a little concerned with how little she asked.

"Yeah," was all she said with a smile on her face. Jason didn´t pushed anymore and just ordered two sandwiches, one of her and one for him. 

"Thanks Jason," Barbara said with a smile on her face. "There´s not much time left until first class, right?" She asked him now realizing they didn´t had time to eat.

"Yeah, but the teacher didn´t make it or so I was told." He said with a smirk on her face as he lead her to some stairs were nobody would bother them.

"So we have free hour? Good. let´s talk." Barbara said with a mischevious smile as she sat down with Jason on the stairs.

He looked at her a little intrigued as her stared eating. "About what?" She followed his example and began eating too. "Just tell me about yourself." 

Jason was a little taken about that question. No one has ever asked him something like that except for Bruce but now here she was. "Um, like what?" He was so taken back that he didn´t knew what else to say.

"Well, anything. We´ve been friends for almost two weeks and we barely know anything about each other." Barbara said in a serious tone as she leaned foward, looking at Jason to see what he would say.

"Well, maybe that i´m not that sentimental?" He spoke a little akward, looking away from her.

"You have never done this before, have you?" She couldn´t help but laugh a little at how uncomfortable he looked like that in a cute way, like a little child.

Jason didn´t bothered when he heard her laughing and just shocked his head to her. "Not really,no."

"Okay, let me start then." She decided she should lead by example and be honest with Jason, who was starring at her without saying a word as he waited for her to talk.

"I´m not the best at being expressive but here it goes. I´m not the biological daughter of commisioner Gordon. Also i´m not that great with boys."

Jason wasn´t sure what to dow ith that revelation. He didn´t knew what to think right now. "Oh wow, thanks for sharing that with me."

Barbara smiled at him as she heard his answer to her little confession. "For some reason I just feel like I can share that with you." 

"You know what, me too." He said with a serious face.

"Really?" Barbara couldn´t help but ask a little insecure. She was afraid of having spooke him with her honesty.

"Yeah" Jason smiled at her as she looked her in the eyes. "God, you´re so handsome." Barbara couldn´t believe the words that escaped from her mouth but seeing his smile she couldn´t help but act like a teenager in love. Specially since that´s what she was.

"Oh, thanks?" Jason was a little taken back from the compliment and saw her turning red as she put her hands in front of him.

"I´m so sorry, I don+ t know why I said that. I should leave." Barbara was so embarrased she wanted to die. She was getting ready to leave until she felt Jason´s hand holding hers. 

"Wait, I also think you´re beautiful. I just didn´t tell you because I though you would think I was a creep and stop talking to me and when you said it it took me by surprise." He was as embarrased as her, probably more, for having to say all of this but since she was honest with him she couldn´t be a jackass and lie to her just because he was a little shy.

"Are you serious?" Barbara coud´t help but ask, a little scared he was lying but when she saw Jason´s face she knew he wasn´t lying to her."I´m serious." He spoke with such seriousness that her heart skipped a heartbeat.

"Thank you, and i´m sorry for saying that so soon." She spoke as she looked at him. "It´s okay." Was all he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Can we forget this ever happen?" Barbara wanted to pretend this never happened but Jason had other plans. "What if I don´t want to forget?" He leaned foward for a kiss but the bell rings and stops midway

"Well, let´s go go classes." Barbara didn´t noticed how Jason leaned towards her and took her things as she got up. "Yeah" Was all he said as he got up. He sighed to himself as he follows he to classes and thought it was a good thing she didn´t noticed.

After second class they each went their separate ways since they didn't had any classes together for the day and didn't met up until classes were finished. 

As soon as he saw Barbara Jason ran until he was next to her. "Hey, want me to walk you home?" 

"Not today Jason. Sorry." She tried to avoid the subject but Jason didn't let her go just yet. "Is this about tomorrow´s?"

"No...well, yes." She said as she looked away, not wanting to talk about it. 

Buy Jason wasn't gonna drop it. "You said you could share things with me, didn´t you?" He felt like he had made a breakthrough with her and didn't want to mess everything because he didn't paid enough attention to her. 

"Yes, but this has nothing to do with trust." Barbara spoke firmly, not looking at Jason until she felt his hand in her shoulder. 

"But you can still talk to me." He spoke with a serious tone in his voice as he looked her in the eyes. "Is not that easy." She couldn´t keep her eyes locked on his and turned away.

"Why?" Jason didn´t knew what to do to help her. He knows there is something eating her inside and he wanted to help her even for a moment.

"Because it´s not...something material?" She tries to put it into words but she founds it more difficult to describe her problem in a way that won´t scare him. 

"Material?" Jason felt a little lost with her phrasing and didn´t knew what to think. "Like, I don´t know how you might react." 

"Just tell me." He couldn´t stand the suspense in her words and wanted to know what was worrying her so much. If there was something he could do to help her he would do anything in his power to do it.

Barbara took a deep breath as she turned to face Jason before she began speaking. "Well, we just known each other for a couple weeks and it´s not something I should be saying but it´s just since I met you..." 

Jason stared at her without saying a word as she heard her speaking and hoped things would go in the direction he was wishing for.

"Well I... You... I mean.. I like you, okay!" Barbara couldn´t stand how much of a fool she was acting and ended up screaming what she wanted to say instead.

"Well, i like you too!"

"Wait, what?" The words took her by surprise and didn´t knew what was going on until Jason grabbed her face and kisses her. "I like you, a lot." He said it again to make sure she heard him this time. All that she did to answer him was lean foward and kiss him again.

"Now i can walk you home?" He asked with a playful smirk on his face, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Yeah." Barbara didn´t cared about arrogant attitude, it was one of the things she felt liked about him.

"Well, lets go," Was all he said as he took her hand and started walking together with her, squeezing her hand gently as he couldn´t believe this was real. Barbara was as happy as he was and loved the way he held her.

On his way, Jason told Barbara his story just like she did to him. Of how his fathere went to jail and his mother Catherine died some time after, how he lived off the streets selling stuffs he stole and then how he was adopted by Bruce when he tried to stole the wheels of his car, ommiting that it was the Batmovile of course. She listened to the story of his life with great interest and care for how he had suffered so much yet he had one of the brightest smile she ever saw.

"We´re here." She said a little sad. She didn´t wanted to left Jason but she also couldn´t break her father´s trust, something Jason understood. "Looks that way." He was sad to separate from Barbara but there was nothing they could do.

"Thank you Jason," Barbara smiled at him as she tried to prolong their time together even if it was just a few minutes.

"Any time." He replied at her and smiled back.

"Do you mean it?" She asked him happily as she saw the smile she loved so much. "I do" Jason couldn´t help but lean foward and tried to kiss her but she stopped him before he even got close to her face.

"Not here, my father could be seeing," she whispered to him and he remembered they were right in front of Commisioner Gordon´s house. "Right."

"I´ll see you tomorrow." She started walking but Jason stoped her before she could take the next step. "Um, would you like to come to my place?" He asked shyly, being the first time he ever invited someone to his house.

"I would love to but i´ll have to ask my father for permision," Barbara couldn´t help but be a little nervous, going to the manor not as Batgirl but as Barbara and invited not by Batman but his addopted son instead. l

"Right, i´ll wait for your reply then." Jason couldn´t help but smile brightly at her and that smile made all her worries fade away.

"Thanks Jason." She started walking up the stairs again but stopped and turned back to see Jason one more time. Then she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheeks before she quickly went inside her home. Jason stood there for a moment until he realized what she did, smiling from ear to ear as he touches the cheek she just kissed. Then he walked away happily, thinking he was the luckiest boy on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it finally happened! I feel so happy to have taken things so far but I might stop for a little while depending on next week. I have to get ready for my final test to graduate from college and if I fail I won´t have much energy to continue writing for a while so wish me luck.
> 
> P.S: I have something special prepared for next chapter. Just letting you know in case you really want me to keep going n.n


	6. At Wayne`s Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date of Jason and Barbara.

That night, after he left her at her house, Barbara locked herself in her room trying to figure out what she would do next. "So Jason invited me to the manor. I haven´t been there myself, only to the batcave as Batgirl so I hope Bruce doesn´t mind that. But before anything else I have to first get persmission from my father." Resolved, she took a deep breath when she heard her father calling for her for dinner and went downstairs.

"What? Who is this kid?!" When Jim Gordon heard his daughter telling him she was invited to a guy´s house he couldn´t help but raise his voice. He was too protective with Barbara and didn´t wanted her to have any bad influences.

"Just a friend dad." Barbara tried to calm him down, even if she had to tell a white lie. "Are you sure he´s just a friend?" He asked again just to make sure nothing happened between her and this guy.

"Yes, just a friend. Besides, he´s the son of Bruce Wayne." She hoped that would be enough to convince him.

"Um, I see. Fine, but just a couple hours." He finally gave in, which put a big smile on her face.

"Yay! Thank you!" She hughed her dad tightly, getting hugged back by him. "Just be careful, okay?" He still couldn´t help but worry even if she was going to a safe place like Wayne´s manor.

"I will! I promise!" She went to her room and messaged Jason.

 **BARBARA, 9:05 PM**  
-I got permission. I can go to the Manor!-

 **JASON, 9:06 PM**   
-Good to know, just let me see when Bruce will be going to the company-

 **BARBARA, 9:08 PM**   
-Ok, just tell me when-

 **JASON, 9:10 PM**  
-I will.-

"Now it´s time I get to work." He thought to himself as he went down and found the person he was looking for. "Hey Bruce, what time do you leave?"

"Why do you want to know?" Bruce was a little suspicious, the last time Jason asked him that he ended up making a mess in the batcave.

"Just asking," he tried to play it cool and hoped it worked to fool the world´s greatest detective.

"Hmm, i´ll be leaving at six," He still wasn´t sure what were Jason´s plans but at this point there was no reason to not trust him.

Jason nodded casually trying to pretend it didn´t really mattered and that he was just asking out of curiosity. "By the way..."

"What?" Bruce looked back at him, waiting to hear what he wanted to ask next. "It´s nothing." Was all Jason said as he looked away, thinking it was better to not ask him.

Bruce raised his eyebrow at the sudden change of attitude and stared at him. "You´re acting weird these days, what´s going on?"

Jason couldn´t understand what he meant that he has been acting different and just looked at Bruce confused. "Nothing. Why?"

Bruce continued starring at him, trying to understand what has changed for the young boy and simply shrugged his shoulders at his question. "No reason, in case something happens then talk to alfred."

"Won´t he drive you to the company?" Jason asked confused, thinking he would have the house for himself.

"He will, and then he will come back." When he heard that Jason thought he had to change plans for when Barbara came.

"Oh, okay." He said nonchataly as he gave his back to Bruce and started walking back to his room. "Don´t try anything while i´m gone, okay?" He could hear Bruce speaking behind him but he simply waved his hand at him as he went upstairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Bruce went up to get ready to leave and Jason immediately looked out for Alfred.

"Whats the matter, master Jason?" The moment he saw the young boy coming to him with a smile on his face the butler couldn´t help but ask.

"Can i invite a friend to the mansion?" He asked innocently to the butler but only got a glance in return."You have to ask those kind of things to master Bruce, not me."

"I know but I don´t think he would give me permission," he looked up at the butler with a pitiful expression on his face trying to convince him.

"All right, you may invite a guess." The old butler gave in, which gave him a hug in return. "Thanks alfred! And please keep this a secret."

"Just this one time master Jason. And who will be coming?"

"Um,the daughter of comissioner gordon," he responded akwardly when he said who it was he wanted to invite, which gave him a meaningul look from part of the butler.

Before he could say anything else they heard Bruce´s voice coming from the hall. "Alfred let´s go!"

Jason looked at the butler as he turned back and stopped him before he started walking. "Remember, keep this between us please," Alfred simply smiled at him and nodded before he went to where Bruce was calling him.

When they left, Jason called Barbara and invited her over to the manor on. It didn´t took her much time to get ready and call a cab to take her to the Wayne´s mansion. As soon as she arrives she smiles as met with the gentle butler she was already bery familiar with as Batgirl.

"Welcome miss Barbara," The old butler gave her a smile as he bowed to her, seeing her standing on the door.

"Hey alfred, is jason here?" She asked a little nervous as she came inside, never haing come through the main entrance whenever she wnt to mett Batman.

"Yes, would you like me to go look for him?" He asked stoicly as he usually does while Barbara smiled at him."Yes, please." He didn´t say anything more as he went upstairs to look for the boy.

It felt a little weird for Barbara to be at the mansion as herself instead of Batgirl but today she wanted to spent her time with Jason, not Batman and much less with Robin.

"Hey." This time it was Jason´s turn to surprise her from behind while she was distracted.

"Hey!" She recovered quickly from the surprise and jumped on Jason, hugging him gently and smiling as she felt him hugging her back.

"So, what do you wanna do?" He asked a little embarassed after the hug, starring at her as she was a little red too.

"I thought you had something planned." She asked him confused, thinking he was already prepared since she knew a little of Bruce´s personality, or more like Batman´s.

"Um, i didn´t think that far. Sorry." He has so excited that she was coming over he forgot to think what they would do during that time. Barbara couldn´t help but think it was cute.

"How about we come up with something?" She asked softly as she also didn´t wanted to waste their time together.

"Sure." Just as he replied to her Alfred came in, wearing his business face as he looked at the two teens.

"Would you stay over for dinner miss barbara?" He asked with a serious expression as he looked at her.

"Yes alfred, thank you." She spoke cheerfully.

"Good to know. What would you two like to eat?"

"I dont know, what do you want Barbara?" Jason looked back at the girl as the butler waited for her answer.

"You can call me Babs." She said casually, earning her a blush from Jason. "Cool, What would you like, Babs?" She liked hearing him calling her that, only been called like that by her father but it felt different when Jason said it.

"How about spaghetti?" She said at the first thing that came to mind not really caring what they ate but just wanted to spent time with him.

"Great! Let´s have some," When he heard that, the butler nodded at the two teens before he spoke. "I´ll call you when dinner is ready." He said as he leaves them alone.

"Babs?" He spoke softly at her as she looked at him. "Yeah?" His voice made her feel warm inside and she felt drawn to it

"Come." He simply said as he took her hand and started walking. "S-sure!" Was all she could say to him as she followed him. She blushed as he felt his strong hand taking her to the living room.

"So, what movie do you wanna watch?" He asked her again since he really didn´t had anything planned for them to do, just wanted to spent time with her.

"I don´t know, my dad only gave me a couple hours. Sorry." She said a little regretfully, wishing she could spent more time together.

"That´s okay. Then let´s make it worth it. How about we play some games?" He said as she went to the tv and showed her what games he had.

"Mmm, maybe." She said teasingly, giggling when she saw Jason´s face.

"Fine. Lets play then." She joked like she gave up, earning him another smile from Jason. "Okay then!" Was all he said as he put on a co-op game.

They played together until Alfred called for them. They eat dinner and then he showed her the house until they finally arrived to the garden.

"Hey babs, can I ask you something?" Jason spoke a little scared and Barbara noticed. "Um, sure. What is it?" She wasn't sure what he was going to say but she listened seriously at him.

"Why are you with me?" He asked with a serious yet pained expression on his face, seeing that Barbara couldn't help but feel bad. "I dont understand."

"Why did you fell in love with me? I'm not special." He spoke so hurt that she didn't understand what was going on, why he was saying all of this now.

"Jason, you're cute and a good guy even if you don't show it too much." Barbara spoke truthfully as she moved closer to Jason, putting her hand on his face to make him see her.

"Well, I'm glad that's the reason and not because I'm Bruce Wayne´s adopted son." He tried and laughed at his lame joke as he scratched his head, looking at her with a small smile on his face. "I like you becaue of how honest you are and also very beautiful. And you also have something no other girl has."

"What is it?" She asked curios about what exactly he meant, almost leaning forward as she waited his answer.

"You're smarter than me." This time she laughed at his stupid joke. "Oh, really?" She played along with him and asked him playfully, which he was grateful for as he smiled at her. "Dummy."

"I really love your laugh," He let out casually, making her blush at the sudden compliment. "Um, thanks Jason." She said happily as she looked at him.

"Hey, I wanted to give you something."

"What is it?" She asked curios as she looked at him. "Here, I'll show you." He takes her by the hand and took her away from the gardens and into the manor.

"You sure like taking my hand, don't you?" Barbara mentioned teasingly at Jason who didn't seemed to noticed what he was doing until she pointed it out. "Sorry," he let go of her with a gloom expression on his face but then was surprised when she took his hand back.

"Not at all, I kinda like it. Shall we go then?"She asked happily as she squeezed his hand.

"Yeah!" He grins happily as he takes her upstairs and took her to his room.

"So what is it that you wanted to show me? I hope it wasn't your bed." She asked seriously, really hoping this wasn't it.

"No, that can be next time." He jokes as he picked a small box and gave it to her. "Here. Inside was a collar, it was a small, white necklace with a purple stone on it.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Wow, it's beautiful Jason. Thank you, but I can´t accept this. It looks expensive." She said as she tried to return it but Jason stopped her.

"It wasn´t that much. Just 30 bucks. I got it at the mall so don't worry." He spoke the truth, having see the necklace at a stand and thinking it was perfect for her.

"Oh, okay. And how did you pay for it?" She inquired as the detective she was, which made Jason laugh a little. "Of course. Don't think that just because i´m Bruce´s adopted son I don't know how to save money. Remember I used to live in crime alley."

She felt a ting of pain from what she said abd didn't wanted to make him feel uncomfortable with all her questions. "Thank you Jason, I love it. Will you put it on for me?" She said as she turned her back to him and pulled her hair away to leave her neck uncovered.

"Sure." He was so happy she liked the necklace as he put it around her neck, remembering how he got the necklace the same day she told him how she felt about him. When he clapped the collar on he couldn't help it any longer and leaned forward, giving a small kiss to her neck.

"J-jason!" She stammered, her face turning red from the sudden action.

"Sorry, I just couldn't control myself any longer." He said embarrassed when he looked at Barbara now looking at him.

"Well, there´s 17 minutes left of my curfew so I should probably go or else my father will ground me." She said a little embarrassed as she looked at Jason. "So..."

"So we shouldn't waste any time then~" He said playfully as he held her closer and started kissing her. She didn't tried to stop and soon the two teenagers were making out.

The kissing became more passionate as he pushed her onto his bed. He kisses her a bit longer then looked at her, now on top of her with his legs on either side of her body. She just laid there, looking at him. He wanted this. She wanted this. They both were leaning up to kiss again until they heard a bang on the door.

"Master Jason, it`s about time for Miss Barbara to go home." The both looked at the door then at each other before they started laughting. "Looks like time`s up." She joked as he got off from her. "yeah, it`s a shame."

"Should I go with you?" He asked as he started getting up but she shocked her head.

"That´s okay. I came alone and can go home alone." She said with a serious tone, making Jason look a little dejected.

"I was just kidding." She said with a playfull tease on her face as she said that.

"You´re mean." He laughed with her they went downstairs while holding hands and keep talking as Alfred took them to her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was actually planning on doing something different for this chapter but ended up going with some simple and deeper, showing a vulnerable Jason and deepening their relationship. This time it was between their secret identities, next time will be as vigilantes.


	7. Masks off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin tries to make things right but things don´t go as expected.

It´s been more than a month since Barbara came to the mansion. At school they spoke normally and he would walk her home some time. He was having a good time with her but not all in his life was roses. it was when he was forced to go on missions with Batgirl that things were bad. She didn´t talked to him and he realized how it was his fault since he treated her bad when they first meet. Maybe it was time to make things right. 

"Hey." Robin tried to speak to her after their last job, stopping a bunch of Riddler's sidekicks. After tying all the bad guys and leaving them for the police he thought it was the best time to try and talk to her. 

"What?" She honestly didn´t want to spent more time that necesary alone with him. They might not get as bad they used to but she still didn´t liked him.

"Do you hate me?" He asked a little taken aback from her attitude, he didn´t really expected her to like him but he also didn´t expected that reaction.

"What do you think?" She hissed at him as she didn´t bothered to hide her disdain.

"Wow, you´re really bitter, arent you?" He spoke pissed, already tired of her attitude and forgetting he was going to apologize in the first place.

"Only when you´re around." She said back at him, causing him to get even more pissed off.

"So it´s my fault," he asked a little hurt. He really screwed it up when they first met. 

"Look I..." Before he could finish talking he heard her mumbling something that pissed him off. "I prefered the other Robin." She said without caring if he heard her or not, which he did. 

"I'm way better that him!" He yelled at her, earning a scoff from her. "Yeah, right. He was and should still be better than you."

"You need to get checked," he grumbled as she laughed at him. "Ha, unlike you > know how to do my job right."

"Then why don't you do it?" He mumbled, already tired of all of this and ready to leave. 

"How old are you? 12?" She tried to mock him but didn't expected him to reply to her. "No, 13." He stated simply as she stared at him, not believing he was just a year younger than her. 

"You aren't very smart, are you?" He said teasingly as he saw how surprised she was. 

"I never... You just... Ugh!" She ran away, feeling embarrassed from how she acted. 

Robin just stared confused as she left him there, not giving it much thought before he left again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Babs, what do you think of Robin?" Jason asked casually as he looked at a news article about how Batgirl and Robin stopped a theft yesterday.

"Why do you wanna know that?" Not sure we're that came from Barbara stared at Jason as he just shrugged his shoulders. "Just because." Was all he answered to her. 

She stayed silent, think for a moment whether she should answer him honestly or no. "Well... I don't think hes that good." She ended up saying.

"But he´s so cool!" Jason overeacted without meaing to, standing up as he yelled.

"For me, Batgirl is way cooler." Barbara said as she smiled at Jason, waiting to see what he thought of her secret identity.

"Oh yeah... well, she doesn´t know how to punch!" He simply stated as he sat down with his arms crossed, picturing batgirl´s angry face when he punched him the first time they met.

"And how do you know that?" Barbara tried to inquire what he meant with that and that´s when Jason though he screwed things up.

"Just saying. And why do you think she´s better than Robin?" He said, trying to distract her from him.

"Maybe because she wears pants?" She simply stated with a smug on her face as she remembered the little pants the new Robin usually wears.

"Robin does wear pants!" Jason got angry and ended up yelling louder. "No, he doesn´t." Barbara smiled smugly at him as she was winning the discussion.

"Well, she has a fat ass!" Jason yelled at her as if trying to fight back only to make Barbara red from embarrasement as her boyfriend talked about her ass.

"No she doesn´t!" She ended up yelling back at him, which shocked Jason.

The two of them stayed silent for a moment until she finally spoke. "This is pointless and stupid." She said which he nodded at her words. "I know, and the worst is I started it."

"Let´s just forget about it." She stated with an serious face as she tried to calm down. "Works for me," he said as he moved to her and held her gently, which she enjoyed.

"By the way, I think you´ll look really sexy in that costume," Jason whispered against her ear, which earned him a nervous laugh from her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Another week passed by and the two of them had another job on their own without Batman. After last time Robin didn´t tried to talk to Batgirl more that necessary and even with the lack of comunication they managed to stop the small gang lead by The riddler, who laid down, tied up and unconcious together with all the goons he hired. 

After they left them behind for the GCPD to take them to jail they got to a near rooftop to make sure nothing happened until the policed arrived and waited in silence the whole time. Once they got taken away Robin got ready to leave until he heard Batgirl´s voice.

"Robin?" She called him and gulped when she saw him stopping a few feet away from her.

"What do you want?" He spoke curtly, ready for whatever insult or snarky remark she wanted to say about him.

"I just wanted to apologize for last time," she said with a guitly tone after he heard his tone, knowing it was also her fault for it.

"Whatever." Robin spoke shortly and got ready to leave again but was stopped one more time by Batgirl. "I´m serious, I really sorry." She said louder than before, staring at the boy´s back as she saw him stopping a few feet away from her.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked with a serious tone as he turned back to see her.

"I shouldn´t have talked to you that way, it wasn´t cool. We´re supposed to be partners." She spoke honestly as she stared at him, seeing him put his hand on his neck and rub it as he looked akward. "What the hell is going on?" He asked unable to hide her bewilderment any longer.

"I just want you to know how sorry i am!" She spoke louder that she intended.

Seeing how she reacted Robin couldn´t help but wonder what was happening to her right now. "I don t know what kind of drugs you´re using to act like that but you better quit it."

"I don´t do drugs and I don´t see the problem with what i´m saying." She spoke a little upset from how he was reacting to her apology, staring at him with her arms crossed as he waited his reply.

"...You want something else, don´t you?" Was all Robin could think off, seeing how weird she was acting this night. 

"No i don´t, i just think you´re better that the other Robin." She grunted while looking away, making Robin stare at him suspiciously. "Seriously, what´s wrong with you tonight?" He said as he got closer, trying to gauge her attitude

"I just want you to forgive me, that´s all!" She yelled at him as he was close enough for her fist to reach him, she thought for a moment on doing it but that would make all she was trying to do to be in vain.

"Fine, i forgive you. Happy?" He said casually as he shrugged his shoulders like it wasn´t a big deal. "Geez, seriously." She complained out loud at his obvious lack of interest of her apology like it was nothing.

"If we´re apologizing then i´m sorry for how I acted when we first me." He said gently, rubbing the back of his head as he looked away thinking he should have been the one to apologize first.

"That´s fine, I already forgave you." She spoke happily as she smiled at him, happy to make things up with him.

"Your attitude from before said otherwise," he teased her with a smug smile on his face as she rolled her eyes playfully. "Fine, then I forgive you now."

The two teens laughed happily as they began talking with each other like friends for the first time since they started working together.

"Hey, do you know about Batman´s secret identity?" After they talked for a while, Batgirl went for a hard question, starring at Robin as she waited to see how he would react.

"Maybe, why do you ask?" He asked a little suspicious, not sure what she was trying to pull.

"Then you know that he´s Bruce Wayne?" She said confidently as she revealed Batman´s secret identity like it was no big deal.

"Don´t say it so easily! And why do you even know that?!" He screamed as it took him by surprise how she knew Bruce´s identity and how she said it like that.

Batgirl simply shocked her shoulders before she answered to him. "Because he told me. But I don´t know yours nor the old Robin and I left before him so I never got to ask him." She said as she looked at him.

"I know who he is, want me to tell you?" Robin spoke flatly as he didn´t thought of a reason why he should keep Grayson´s identity a secret.

"Yhat doesnt matter, not like i´m gonna run into him here. What I want to know is who you are."She said truthfully. She didn´t cared much about the other Robin, or Nightwing how he called himself now, her new partner was the guy in front of her and she wanted to be able to trust him as much as she trusted Bruce.

"And why do you want to know that?" He asked as he stared at her trying to gauge her intentions. "Because we´re partners and we´re supposed to trust each other, don´t you think?" She spoke her honest feelings, hoping he would think the same way as her.

"Yeah well, but I don´t trust you." He said flatly as he crossed his arms, not sure why she was so obsessed with who he was.

"Well, then we can try and change that." She said gently as she looked at him.

"Seriously, what did you take?" He grunted as she saw the way he was looking at her, earning him another yell from Batgirl. "I don´t do drugs!"

"Fine, if you stop bothering me then I guess I can show you. But you better keep the secret better that you did with Bruce´s" He said with a serious tone as he looked at her.

"Are you serious?" Batgirl couldn´t help but say out loud, not expecting him to give in so easy. She thought that at least she should show him her face first before he let her know who he was.

"Yeah, just for a crazy girl like you." He said as he heard her calling him a jerk. He took a deep breath, thinking this might be the second most stupid decision of his life.

He slowly removes his mask and shows her his real face but before he could introduce himself she called him out.

"Jason?!" Batgirl was shocked, she couldn´t believe that the guy she has been fighting crime with and she hated his guts was actually her boyfriend.

"Wait, how do you know my name?!" Jason panicked, not expecting her to know who he really was. "Oh shit, what do I do now?!" He thought to himself getting ready to leave the moment she moved.

"Because of this." Before he had any time to react she kissed him. The suddenness of the kiss shocked him and pulled awway with a bewildered expression his face. "What the hell do you think youre doing?!"

She couldn´t help but laugh at his reaction and thought it was a little sweet how he reacted since he did´t knew who she really was, taking her mask off to reveal her identity to him.

"Barbara?!" Jason couldn´t believe what he was seeing, his girlfriend, who he loved very much, was the girl she had been kicking asses with and couldn´t stand.

She kissed him again and this time he kissed her back, holding her closer until their bodies were pressed to each other.

Once they separated Jason stared at Barbara as he smiled at her. "I think i love you even more now." Hearing him Barbara couldn´t hel but laugh at his words. "Oh, you do now?"

"I´m really sorry for how i´ve been treating you." He said truly sorry, even if he didn´t knew who she really was he would still apologize for all the times he was meant to her.

Seeing how sorry he was Barbara couldn´t help but giggle at his seriousness. "It´s fine Jason, water under the bridge."

"I´m seriously sorry, i never expected it was you..." Jason keep going, still not thinking he deserved to be forgiven for all e did to her but before he could say another word she stopped him by giving him a quick kiss. "Jason, it´s fine. Really."

"But are you sure its okay?" He felt bad and looked at her worried, thinking she might break up with him but instead she kissed him. "You can take that as an apology from both Barbara an Batgirl."

Jason smiled from ear to ear when he heard her say that, feeling like a weight was liften from him. "That´s cool."

"But I still feel angry for yoy saying that y ass looks fat in this suit." She teased him, making Jason blush and looked at her embarrased. "Well... Not in a bad way I suppose." He muttered softly, making Barbara laugh at him.

"I should be going now." She said as she gave him one last kiss on the cheek. 

"Um, this doesn´t affect us, right?" Jason asked a little afraid of what might happen to their relationship but when he saw Barbara smile he couldn´t help but feel safe. 

"it wont. On the contrary, i think its great." She responded to him with a smile on her face. "Me too," he smiled at her as he really believed things would be better between the two of them from now on.

"Goodbye jason. I mean Robin." She said happily as she took a graphook from her belt. "Goodbye batgirl." He said as he saw her getting away, jumping happily from roof to roof as he made his way back to the Wayne´s manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What´s better that having a loved one? That you find out you had been kicking ass at night with your lover! I really love making this chapter and can´t wait to make some not-so-much vanilla things in for the next chapters, wait for it. It´s gona be LEGEN- wait for it...


	8. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Barbara take the next step of their relationship.

It has been a week since they had found out about each other´s secret identities and things were starting to work out better, or at least that seemed on the surface.

Now that he wasn´t actively trying to avoid her he worked mmore with Batgirl over the week and had a better view of her fighting but he saw even more that necessary. 

Whenever they went on a mission together he would stare at her green eyes shining through her black mask, how her soft lips moved every time she talked, and specially how the nylon suit stuck to her body, contoring her body line and showing her curves more that necesary. He knew he shouldn´t be looking at her like that but he was a teenager and the hormones were taking over him more that he wished they would.

After figthing with another low gang just the two of them the two vigilantes went back to a roof to wait for the police like usual.

"Good job Batgirl." Robin said with a playful tone, seeing how silly it was to call her like that since he already knew her real identity.

"You too Robin." Batgirl laughed as she responded to him. 

It felt incredible to be fighting crime with her boyfriend and knowing he had her back every time they fought it made her feel safe and protected even if she didn´t needed to be looked after.

When he heard her laughing like that Jason couldn´t help but feel more for her, enjoying the sound of her voice as he moved closer to her and pulled her towards him. "So, what are you planning on doing later Batgirl? Maybe visit your boyfriend?" He asked her playfully, wrapping his hands on her hips as he looked at her in the eyes.

"Oh, I don´t think so. Every time he sees me in my suit it feels like he will rip it off before I can even react." She teased back at him as she wrapped her arms around her neck, looking down at him since she´s a few inches taller that him.

"Well, who can blame him? You look so sexy like this." He whispered against her ear. "I kinda want to rip it off right now." He spoke gently before he bit her ear softyl earning him a moan from her part.

Barbara couldn´t prevent the soft moan from escaping her lips as he bit her ear, it felt so good that her knees almost give in. She was inexperienced but for some reason she wasn´t scared. She wanted this, she wanted Jason.

Jason pulled back and looked at her in the eyes, just as the two of them were leaning closer and closer until their lips almost touched the sounds of syrens grew closer. 

"That´s probably my dad." She said as she pulled back, biting her lip as she looked down at the arriving patrols and saw comisioner Gordon coming out of one of them "I should probably go."

"Right," Robin said a little dissapointed, "Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Sure," Batgirl said as she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "See you at school Jason." She spoke happily before she moved away from the rooftop. 

Jason stared at her as she leaved, feeling the strench in his pants hurting from how hard her was. "Fuck." He muttered to himself before he went back to the Batcave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day at school Jason waited for Barbara at the entrance of the school like usual, playing with his phone. He was looking through some news about Robin and Batgirl stopping the joker´s gang last night.

He was looking through the article when he heard someone coming over to him. He turned back and saw Barbara smiling as she approached him, which he found weird since she always sneaked behind him to surprise him.

"Hi Jason!" She greeted him and spoke in a more cheerful tone than usual.

"H-hey Babs, is something going on?" He asked, a little concerned about why she was so happy this morning.

"Not really, not now at least." She muttered the last part to herself before she took him by the hand and started walking. "Hey, do you wanna come over to my house after school?" Barbara said softly as she looked back at him, biting her lip nervously as she waited for his answer.

The whole sequence was a little too hard to process for Jason. First her unusually cherry attitude, then she held her hand which was his thing, and now she was acting bashful. 

It took a moment for Jason to process and understand what was going on until it finally hit her her question. "Um, sure. I´ll let Alfred know i´ll be at a friend´s house." He answered which earned him a wide smirk from Barbara.

"You won´t regret it Jason, I promise," She spoke happily as she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When the bell rang Barbara let go of Jason and went to her class, leaving a stunned Jason standing in the hallway.

"What the hell was that about?" Jason muttered before he walked through the hallway to his first class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After school ended, the two of them walked together while holding hands towards her house. Jason couldn´t help but feel nervous the whole way, thinking he was going to comisioner Gordon´s house.

When they arrived to the same house he had take her to months ago Jason swallowed saliva nervously. This was the first time he ever went to a girlfriend´s house and he wasn´t sure what he should do once he was in.

Seeing her leading him inside, he looked around trying to act cool until he noticed it was oddly quiet. "Um, my dad is gonna be busy at work and my mom and my brother are out so it´s just the two of us." He heard her saying as she showed him around, leading him to the living room.

Jason felt a little conflicted about this. For once he was happy that he was alone with Barbara but didn´t knew what to think.

When they got to the living room, Barbara smirked at him as she showed him her brother´s console and handed him a controller. "So, wanna play some games or are afraid I win you again."

"Oh, it´s on babs." Jason couldn´t turn back the challenge and smirked back at her as he sat down on the couch with her.

Barbara smiled and sat down next to Jason and laughed as they played, her winning the first round but then losing the next three.

"Hey, how come you won?!" Barbara spoke out loud as she lost again, glaring at Jason.

"Maybe last time was just luck." He said mockingly as he gave her a shit-eating grin from how happy he was.

"Right, that´s the reason." She mumbled as she gave him a light push. 

Jason looked at her playfully before she pushed her too, smirking at her as she looked at him shocked.

The two of them laughed as they started struggling and pushing each other, that was until Jason pinned Barbara down on the couch.

"Okay okay, you win." She laughed as she was pinned down but stopped as she looked up at his face. "Jason?"

When he saw her down on the couch like that he couldn´t resist it, she looked so irresitible and entrasing that Jason stopped thinking for a moment. He leaned down and began kissing hier hungrily, keeping her hands pinned down above her head.

Barba was surprise at the sudden change of pace. She wasn´t expecting Jason to start kissing her like this but her body quickly gave in, enjoying the sensation of their lips joining together.

Feeling his tongue running against her, lips she understood what he wanted her to do and opened her mouth, allowing his tongue entrance. She let out a soft moan the moment ther tongues touched, whimpering softly as she tried to pull her hands from the grip.

Jason could barely think straight as he made out with Barbara, the only thought on his mind at the moment was to enjoy her lips and taste as much as he could even if he had to force himself onto. He was like a starving animal that would stop at nothing.

The willingness of Barbara calmed him down a little and when she felt her opening her mouth and tangling her tongue with his he reacted. He pulled back and looked ashamed at what he was thinking on doing to her. "Oh god Babs, i´m so sorry. I didn´t mean to..." His words got hushed when Barbara leaned to him and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"It´s okay Jason, I know." She spoke with a reassuring smile as she looked up at him. "Besides... I didn´t hated it." She said with a blush on her face, looking away from him.

Jason seeing her like that couldn´t help but grin at her as he ran his hand through her side. "Is that so? Not even when I do this?" He said gently as he slid his hand inside her shirt.

Feeling his soft digits against her skin, Barbara tensed up a little as he ran his hand up her stomach to her chest. "Or if I do this?" She heard him whispering against her ear as he squeezed gently her breast, making her moan out loud.

"Or what if I do this?" As he said that he let his other hand run through her stomach down to her pelvis, sliding his hand inside her pants but before he could move it further he felt her hand stopping his arm as he looked at him. 

"W-wait Jason. Not here." She spoke softly as he could see a pained expression on his face, shocking her head as he pulled his hands from inside her clothes. "Not here." She repeat as she got up and gave him a small peek on the lips, looking at him in the eyes as he waited for him to understand.

Seeing her bright green eyes starring at him Jason understood what she was talking about and nooded obetietly at her silent voice. He got up from her and stood in front the couch as she stand right next to him. Then he silently let her take his hand and lead him upstairs. 

Jason looked around nervously at the house as he was lead towards a room upstairs. He gulped when she opened the door and took him in what was obviously her room.

Barbara felt as nervous as Jason, probably even more. She had never taken a guy inside her room before and the first time she did was because she didn´t wanted to sully her family´s living room.

She looked at Jason with a blush on her face as he moved closer to her and wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling him against her as they stood in the middle of the room. 

"Are you sure you want to do this Babs? We can always stop if you´re not feeling ready." He spoke gently against her as he looked her in the eyes, not wanting to pressure her or force her to do anything she didn´t wanted to. He was ashamed for what he thought downstairs and didn´t wanted to act like that ever again.

When she heard him asking her that Barbara smiled at him as she put her hand on his cheek and made him look at her. "Jason, I wouldn´t have take you to my room if I didn´t wanted this. I love you and I think i´m ready to show you how much I do." She spoke softly before she leaned towards and gave him a gentle kiss.

Soon the two of them deepened the kiss and held each other closer, almost as if trying to fuse together as they made out. The two teenagers embraced as they passionately kissed, moving back until they fell on top of the bed with Barbara this time on top of him.

Looking up at her, Jason stared entranced at her as she stranddled his hips and pulled back from the kiss, taking her shirt off to reveal her purple bra to him and continued making out with him.

Barbara groaned against the kiss as she felt Jason´s calluses hands running through her bare skin, rummaging through her bac and sliding foward to her chest. She let out a soft moan when they found its way to her breasts and began squeezing them through the fabric, panting hard as she pulled back to breath. 

He could barely contain herself as he touched her purple bra, seeing one for the first time from so close made him eager to take this further. When he grabbed the soft mounds, Jason felt excited at the soft sensations on his hands and was brough back to reality when he heard her moaning softly against his lips.

Jason could barely contain himself any longer. He held her tightly as he rolled them over so she was under him and smirked as he saw her half naked hest raising up and down. He quickly took off his shirt and tossed onto the dresser, dropped his pants to the floor, and before he pulled her pants down before he got on top of her.

Their hands explored all the territory that they had known before, but for the most part not seen before today. Then he extended the holdings by sliding beneath her unederwear to graze her pubic and then her moist labia. 

A gasp came as he slid that garment down, another as he bent over her, a third as his mouth descended where she had expected another part. His lips circled her clitoris, his tongue tip parted her lower lips, and soon she experienced sensations she had never known and barely heard about. Her arms came off the bed time and again, but never went to his head. She wanted very much to do something with them, but was afraid any contact with him in that region would be taken as a signal to stop, and that she did not want. Finally, as her back arched and her hips lifted when she came closer to orgasm, her hands dug into the sides of the bed and clenched. 

As she recovered, Jason pulled down his boxers and resumed his position by her side. He kissed her, pressed his body to her, and in only a short time brought Barbara with his fingers to the point where she wanted him again. He had given her a climax with his mouth partly because he was unsure of his ability to do it with his penis. He knew that he might not last long enough -- or at least he had heard of that happening-- and he wanted to be in her as often as he could, on this day and many afterwards. If he did bring her to satisfaction any other way today, he had at least done it once. When his fingers confirmed that Barbara was ready for him, he moved the end of his erection to her opening and began to move it back and forth. Her growing lust became obvious in her motions and sounds and then he got up and looked through his pants for something.

"What are you looking for?" she asked.

"I don't want to get you pregnant." He said gentñy until he found what he was looking for. "Oh, a-a condom?" She said softly as she starred at the rubber condom on his hand

"At least one of us is careful enough." She smiled. "And your mouth was.... !Bnd now I want... something else!"

When she said that Jason smirked at her as he laid between her legs again, but now in a position to kiss her. He played at her opening again, slowly building her until she was almost at another orgasm.

He lined up his shaft at last, to bore into her tunnel.

"I hope that it doesn't hurt you much," he said to her. "I don't care. I want you!" she said.

And he looked into her eyes as he lowered his hips and pushed into her, saw her expression grow to wonder, her mouth open in imitation of what was going on below, and he was not sure that there was any pain for her or any barrier to break, though she told him later there wasn´t. He moved as slowly as he could and gave her a weak climax before he built her to another as his cum shot out, hot and sluggish, deep into her. She cried out the last time.

The two of them panted hard as they collapsed on the bed, him moving next to her, and laid down tiredly. She smiled at him as he tossed the condom aside and moved to lay her head on his naked chest. "That was amazing Jason. Thank you for being my first."

Jason smiled at her as he played with her hair and looked down at the girl of his dreams. "I´m just happy you enjoyed it too Babs. And i´m happy you were mmy first too."

The two of them enjoyed their closeness until it was time for Jason to leave. The two of them took a quick shower to wear off the sweat off their bodies and gave in to temptation one more time before he left her house, grinning from ear to ear as he left a blushing Barbara behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was more like a filler since i´m planning on ending things soon. I´ll be reading again Death in the family and watching the new movies to get an inspiration for the ending, maybe next chapter or two chapter lefts. Hope you enjoy it.


	9. Time to part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason finds out about a big truth from his past.

A week passed by after their first night together and just like Barbara had said before their relationships had grown closer, both as Jason and Barbara and as Robin and Batgirl. Even after getting along better Barbara and Jason continued keeping their relationship a secret, she didnt told anything to her father and jason never mentioned anything to bruce since they weren´t sure how they would react. Specially since now that they got to know each other bodies they couldn´t keep their hands away from each other.

Since Robin and Batgirl started getting along much better all of sudden Bruce decided it was time to talk with Jason about it.

"Why are you and Batgirl no longer trying to kill each other?" He asked bluntly as he didn´t had the patient to go around the bushes. Not like he wasn´t grateful for their change of attitude but it was all too sudden, from trying to kill each other to ignore each other while working together to now getting along like two best friends.

"We just have a talk, that´s all." Jason responded shortly, not wanting to give the best detective in the world any clues of his relationship with Barbara.

"About what?" Bruce asked again, starring down at Jason for the slightest hint of what was going on.

"Gosh, this is starting to feel like an interrogatory!" Jason snapped back at Bruce as he was starting to get tired of all the questions.

Luckily for the two of the Alfred arrived at the right time. "That should be enough master Bruce." He spoke with his usual serious tone as he looked at the two of them ready to kill each other.

"Fine!" He spoke seriously as he turned around and walked away to clear his head.

Once he was out of sight Jason let out a soft sight. "Thanks Alfred." He smiled at the old butler as he smiled back at him.  
"Your very welcome master Jason." Alfred spoke gently as he looked at the young boy walking out too.

Jason was happy, everything was going fine. He didn´t even bothered it that much whenever she called him boy wonder since every time she called her that she smiled. Things were going well and Jason was the happiest he had been in a long time. But even then he was stil feeling angry, like something was missing.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Barbara was bored, classes were over but that didn´t meant she wouldn´t see Jason anymore. Even with them trying to hide their relationship to Bruce and her parents they still spent a lot of time together. They went on walks or to the manor, one time even made a cake. 

Right now didn´t met much as Batgirl and Robin as there wasn´t that much crime in Gotham, which was weird since it was Gotham. it was one of those boring nights when Robin called in and told her to met him at the batcave. She wondered what was it about but decided to go any way.

When she arrived at the batcave she found him in front of the computer looking at some files about women she never seen before. When he noticed her he closed everything while turning back to see her.

"What´s the matter Jason?" The moment she saw him Barbara knew something was going on. He looked more serious that usual. At first she thought it was because of the fight he had with Batman the other day but somehow she knew that wasn´t it.

"...I think my mother is alive." When he told he told her that Barbara couldn´t help but be shocked at the sudden revelation.   
"Wait, what?!" She yelled louder that she intended.

Jason proceeded to tell her all that happened. How Batman suspended him, how he went out to clear his head and met with an old friend of her parents that kept some of his parent´s stuffs, how he met found out his mother wasn´t his real mother and then how he used his detective skills to found out his mother could be alive.

"That´s why I have to go and find out if any of these women could be my real mother." He finished talking resolute about what he was supposed to do. 

Barbara heard everything he had to say and she understood him. Honestly, if she had the opportunity of finding out if her parents were alive she would do the same as he is. "I get that but why don´t you tell Bruce?"

"Because he´s gonna tell me i´m no condition to carry this investigation. And maybe he won´t even understand but I have to find them." He looked at her worried, afraid she wouldn´t tell him this was a stupid idea and that it wasn´t worth it.

"Jason..." Barbara leaned against him and hugged him tightly. Seeing him like that hurt her and she knew there was nothing she could do to stop him.

Jason enjoyed the sensation of being together with her, he closed his eyes for a moment and just held her in his arms.

"I feel bad for leaving him and Alfred since they have been so good to me but i have to do this. And you too Babs." He spoke softly as he turned to look at at her in the eyes.

"Then i´ll go with you." She said gently as she stare back into his eyes, her heart breaking a little when she saw him shocking his head.

"Sorry babs, but I have to do this on my own." She knew he would say that,she understood it but it still hurt a little.

"I understand, Jay." She told him softly, which earn him a laugh from Jason.

"Jay? No boy wonder?" He asked happily as he moved his hands to her waist, liking the new nickname.

"That´s for the guy I work for, Jay is for my boyfriend." She spoke softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him until their heads wer together.

"Should I start calling you batsy at work then?" He asked playfully, loving how she laughed at her lame joke.

"Nah, that would feel weird." She responded to him with a soft smile on her face. "I know." Was all he said to her as they stay like that for a moment.

"... Just promise me you´ll be okay." Barbara spoke softly, clutching him tightly as if not letting him go.

"Don´t worry Babs, I can take care of myself." He joked as he tried to reassure her everything will be okay.

"I know, but still..." She tried to say something but he stopped her with a kiss, looking at her with a serious face.

"Didn´t you go to metropolis all by yourself?" He asked while moving his hand to her face and caressed her cheek.

"This and that is all different. You´re going to the other side of the world Jason." She said worried, looking at him with tears forming on her eyes.

"That´s fair. But nothing bad will happen. I promise." He said softly as he tried to calm her down, feeling how she held onto him tighter.

"Come back to me Jason." She whispered quietly, not sure if he even heard her until he put his hand on the back of her head.  
"I will Barbara."

They kiss one last time before he went back to the mansion, getting ready to leave in secret before Bruce or Alfred noticed. When Barbara came back home he got a message from Batman, telling her that the Joker had escaped from Gotham and for some reason she had a bad feeling about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chapter, YAY!!! But also last chapters, WAHHH!!! I wanted to keep writing about this couple but I think it´s time to end this chapter and what better way that with A Death in the Family (the comic book version, not the new ones). Hope you enjoy this.


	10. A death in the faily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grand Finale

As jason laid in a pool of his own blood, beaten up and half conscious, he remembered all the events that had lead him here. How he went on to search for the woman that could be his real mother, how Bruce catched up with him and told him about the Joker having escaped arkham and trying to sell a nuclear missile in Lebano, how all three women that he was looking for where involved with the joker one way or another and how he managed to find out who her real mother was and lastly how she betrayed him to the Joker.

She was a doctor that worked helping fight hunger in Etiope but in Gotham she made a mistake that made her fled from everyting. Now here she was, blackmailed by the Joker into helping him stole medical supplies. He tried to help her but she sold him to the Joker to be also betrayed by him later. She choose herself over him and that hurt him more that every hit from the Joker.

He felt his bones breaking and his organs rupturing every time he hit him with the crowbar and his laugh was the worst of all. He was in so much pain and he couldn´t understand what was going on. He could barely move but still managed to free his mother with the last of his strenght left in his body before he felt down.

Jason was too hurt and weak to even move a muscle, all he could do was let hope Batman would find him before the bomb exploded but he knew it was an impossible dream, seeing there were only 57 seconds left. His mother tried to help him but there was no way they would be able to save him

As the countdown resonated in his ear Jason remembered all the good things that had been in his life. The few times his family was happy, when he stole the Batmovile´s tires and meet Batman, the first time he won Bruce during training, all the snacks Alfred made for him, and Barbara. "Babs." the words left his mouth just as the countdown reached zero, and the last thing on his head was the smile of the redhead he felt in love with.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After that all Bruce could do was take Robin´s lifeless body back home along with his mother´s. When Alfred saw him he felt a great pain and cried as much as he did when Bruce parent´s died. The pain the two of them felt was unbearable but before anything else they had to inform everyone who knew about Robin. Since Jason was so young he didn´t touched many lives but he had to let it know to at last two people. While Bruce told what happaned to Robin to the comissioner Gordon, Alfred broke the new to Barbara about Jason.

When she heard the knew Barbara couldn´t help but cry and scream in pain, not believing he was really gone. "You said everything was gonna be okay, that you would come back to me! I should have gone with you!" 

When he saw how she reacted Alfred couldn´t do anything but hug her and cry together with her until she calmed down. Once she was better he took her home. Too weak too even fight, she let him get her in the car and take her home.

When she arrived Jim saw how upsted she was and couldn´t help but be worried about her. He tried asking to her but all she said was that she wasn´t feeling well before she locked herself in her room.

Once in her room Barbara exploded. She cried more and screamed about how weak she felt before all the exhaustation finally hit her, making her pass out on her bed. When she woke up she hoped everything was a dream and tried to call Jason but nobody responded. "it wasnt a dream, of course it wasn`t a dream stupid girl," Barbara tried to speak but her voice was hoarse from all the crying yesterday. 

Just as she let go of her phone his father came in. "Barbara, are you feeling better?" All she could do to answer him was shock her head before she cried again, seeing her like that Jim held her in his arms just like he did when her parents died and held her until she felt asleep again

Barbara spent the next three days like that until Bruce let her know about Jason`s funeral. When he talked about his death he only mentioned it was in an explosion and that he had found his mother but he didn`t said any more so nobody would tell he was Robin

She couldn`t remember much about the funeral, only that it was small since they couldn`t contact with anyone that knew his mother and Jason´s life was too short to make much inpact on many people. All those who cared for him were there and that was what mattered. Even when the other left she was the last one there in front of his grave, staring at his name as she remembered the last time they were together, before he left on his trip. Before he left her.

_"I can`t believe you when you say love me until the end of times." She joked playfully as she plays with her new red jacket, the one Jason always wore but forgot that day on her house. The were in the manor`s garden while she laid her head on his shoulders._

_"Well, you should cause i mean it." He spoke as if pretending to be hurt for her not believing him._

_"What would you do if I fell in love with someone else and leave you?" She moved back and asked him anxiously, waiting to hear his response._

_Jason stayed quiet for a moment before he pulled her to him. "I would still love you no matter what." He spoke honestly as he hugghed her._

_"That`s why you`re the best Jason." She kissed him on the cheek as she hugged him back._

_"I love you too Babs." He spoke with a big smile on his face while looking at her._

"I love you too Jason." A tear ran through her face as the words left her mouth, staring at her beloved`s tomb one last time before she walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that´s all Folks! Thank you everyone who read and liked my work, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
>  I really loved this ship and can´t wait to write about them as Red Hood and Batgirl but i´ll be taking a small break from them for now to recover from the angst and re-read some of the comics. See you soon and don´t forget to check my other works n.n

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Continued...


End file.
